1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter having a transformer and a reactance coil and a controllable switch for turning the DC voltage supply on and off definition of the in claim 1.
2. Background Information
To supply power to loads, DC-DC converters in various designs are used for many purposes, e.g., for supplying power to gas discharge lamps, in particular high pressure gas discharge lamps used in motor vehicles.
Thus, for example, flyback converters, flux converters and CuK converters may be used. In addition, quasi-resonant converters are discussed in "Quasi-Resonant Converters Topologies and Characteristics" by Kwang-Hwa Liu, Ramesh Oruganti and Fred Lee: IEEE Transactions on Power Electronics, vol. PE-2, no. 1, Jan. 1987.